Eight Hundred
by TwoFacedHero
Summary: When Hungary visits her long time friend/enemy, Prussia, truth and lies become muddled up with her feelings. Slightly angsty, with a plot twist at the end. Prussia x Hungary


This story is based off of/inspired by the Vocaloid song "Eight Hundred" by Pinocchio-P, sung by Hatsune Miku. You can find it here: watch?v=Rl_QbG5RTPg

I do not own Hetalia (it belongs to Himaruya) nor do I own the song (it belongs to Pinocchio-P). I do, however, own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Hungary sat down in the wavering grass. It was a beautiful day, really, and she had decided to go see her best friend/enemy today, the infamous Prussia. The sun shone dazzlingly today, casting shadows of trees gently playing in the wind and illuminating the bright colours of the flowers. There were only enough clouds to be able to lie down and imagine what other shapes they could be. In short, the day was perfect.

The girl sat down, facing Prussia. He had been rather quiet lately, for the past week. Not a single word would come out from him, not even an insult when Hungary had insulted him first.

_Not that I mind,_ Hungary thought, _it's much more peaceful with him not talking at all._

The girl picked at the grass beneath them, gathering some of the wildflowers nearby as well. As she did so, she glanced back at Prussia.

"Everything I'm going to say is going to be the truth – I swear!" she said, "So don't question me."

He was still silent. Hungary shrugged and continued picking at the flowers and spoke.

"Sugar is salty, and salt is very sweet. So be careful when you're seasoning the potatoes you love so much. Germany would get pretty angry at you if it turned out the potatoes were as sweet as candy." Hungary said, nodding along. Prussia was still silent.

_Good, _she thought, _he's probably trying to remember my instructions._

"Winter is a sweaty season, and summer is freezing." She said. Usually the German nation with her would make a snide comment about why it's so hot now, if it was the middle of 'the cold season'. Her instructions had made no sense. But the girl gulped and continued, "So dress warmly during the next few months. Unless you want to get sick. I really don't care."

There was still no reply from Prussia. She didn't know exactly what made her say it, but the words just burst out from her lips before she could even think about it.

"And whales swim through the starry sky at night, diving through that ever-lasting rainbow." She said, "Don't question me!"

Hungary was expecting him to laugh, to make some rude comment about how England was starting to rub off on her, making her believe impossible things. But there was only silence.

"I hate everything about you," she said, not looking at Prussia, but focusing on picking the flowers instead, "And I never want you to be with me. I don't even know why I came to visit you today. There is seriously nothing good about you – I'd forget you at once, if only you didn't keep reminding me of you."

This should have done it. Prussia would have normally burst, throwing insults back at Hungary, but he didn't. And the girl knew perfectly well that he would not speak back now.

"The gods exist, and everyone's dream will come true," Hungary said, looking up at the sky for a moment with hopeful eyes, "Someday, the evil in our world will disappear, and everyone will be happy."

"A-and, even though I hate, you're still fine. You're right here, in front of me. You're… still fine."

Hungary closed her eyes, making a wish. If the gods were up there, it was the perfect time for them to listen to her only wish. But nothing happened. With a sigh, the girl turned back to face the German nation.

"Everything I'm going to say is _still_ going to be the truth." She said sternly with a nod, "There's no end to life, and no one wants to change the past."

"I hate everything about you. Even when your stomach growls. For goodness sake, you go to sleep whenever you want to, regardless of whether you're tired or not! And you wake up when you're still tired. I don't get you at all."

Hungary looked away from him, not wanting to have to see his form. "…The sun rises in the west, and rabbits live up on the moon." She said softly. The words had created themselves as they spoke, and they didn't even get permission from her brain to be said, "Happiness never ends, and everyone on earth is a good person."

"A-and even though I hate you… I can meet you any time I want to… Any time I want…" she whispered.

She looked down at the flowers in her hands. She had gathered up a lot now, all of different colours, but all beautiful. Hungary dropped them onto the grass she sat on, and stared at her hands for a long time. After what seemed like eternity, she whispered something barely audible.

"Everything I just said… was a complete and utter lie. So, please, I want you to ignore it. Please." She murmured.

"The gods don't exist, nearly all dreams will crumble. Misery will haunt our world forever, and everyone knows the end is coming."

Hungary turned back and looked at Prussia, holding the flowers in her hands once more, "I love everything about you. I wanted you to be with me forever – the two of us, the fading you, and me, the liar."

Tears gathered up in the female nation's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She stood up, walked over to Prussia and knelt down. A tear dropped down onto the soil, and she placed the bouquet of wildflowers on his grave.


End file.
